1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a slim bezel liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has numerous advantages, such as thin device body, less power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the liquid crystal display devices that are available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of the liquid crystal display panel is that liquid crystal molecules are arranged between two parallel glass substrates and electricity is selectively applied to the glass substrates to cause change of the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules in order to refract out the light from a backlight module for formation of an image.
A conventional liquid crystal display device generally comprises a rear enclosure, a front enclosure that mates the rear enclosure and a liquid crystal display module arranged in the rear enclosure. The liquid crystal display module is often fixed inside the rear enclosure by being screwed from the front side to the rear side. And then, the front enclosure is fit to the rear enclosure. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view is given to show an assembling structure of a conventional liquid crystal display module, which comprises an outer frame 100 forming bolt mounting zones 300. The bolt mounting zones 300 form bolt holes 500 and bolts are received through the bolt holes 500 to fix the liquid crystal display module in the rear enclosure. Due to the arrangement of the bolt mounting zones 300, the front enclosure needs a wide bezel to cover the bolt mounting zones 300. Consequently, a non-display zone of the liquid crystal display device is thus expanded. Further, since the manner of fixing is done by screwing from the front side to the rear side, the thickness of the liquid crystal display device is thus increased. With the constant progress of the manufacturing techniques of liquid crystal display device, the trend of development of liquid crystal display device is now toward bezel slimming and device thinning. The manner of fixing the liquid crystal display module to the rear enclosure affects the bezel width and overall thickness of the liquid crystal display device to quite an extent.